Justin Sysum
Justin Sysum (born 17 June) is a British professional wrestler. He is perhaps best known for his work in Pro Evolution Wrestling, where he is a two-time Pro Evolution Heavyweight Champion. Career Sysum made his in-ring debut on 13 May 2012 at Pro Wrestling Pride (PWP). His debut was at the PWP Debut Show where he teamed with Andy Stagg, Darren Saviour & Kid Lykos in an eight-man tag match, defeating Edward Winchester, Gilligan Gordon, Mark Walsh & the UK Dominator. Pro Evolution Wrestling (2012-2016) Debuting on the 10 November 2012 edition of EVW, Sysum won his first match, defeating Joey Sniper. On 24 November, Sysum teamed with Sam Andrews in defeating The Magnums (Chris Walker & Nick Riley). On 29 June 2013 Sysum won his first title match when he defeated Chris Andrews to capture the Pro Evolution Heavyweight Championship. For the remainder of 2013, Sysum successfully defended the title against challengers including JD Knight and Doug Williams. Sysum returned on 25 October, 2014, to defeat Matt Lomaxx before picking up another win against Lomaxx on 29 November. 2015 was highlighted with Sysum's victory on 5 December at EVW Redman Vs. Sysum where he defeated Joel Redman to regain the Heavyweight Champion, marking his second title reign. On December 11, Sysum had a successful title defense at EVW Xmas In Bristol against Tiger Ali. He finished out 2015 with a successful defense against T-Bone at EVW Xmas In Worcester on December 12. Sysum returned on 5 March 2016 at EVW Live In Bristol in a match won by Wild Boar. On 12 March at EVW The Great Battle Of Gloucester Sysum retained the title in a Ladder Match against TNA's Bram. World Wrestling Entertainment (2014) Sysum had the opportunity to appear in the WWE during its UK tour on 11 November as part of WWE Main Event, in a dark tag match, teaming with fellow UK wrestler Nathan Cruz in a match won by The Uso Brothers (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso). New Generation Wrestling (2015-2016) Sysum debuted on 6 February 2015 during the first night of the NGW Full Force 2015 Tour, where he defeated Liam Slater. On 3 May at NGW 7th Anniversary Show, Sysum teamed with Dan James & Liam Slater in a tag match defeating Mark Haskins & The Proven (Caz Crash & Sam Wilder). On 7 June at BritWres-Fest 2015, Sysum and tag partner Grado defeated Joe Hendry & Marty Scurll. On 5 July at NGW Ultimate Showdown 2015, Sysum defeated Mark Haskins in a singles match. Sysum finished his debut year with a Three Way Match on November 1 at NGW Eternal Glory 2015 against Robbie X and the match's winner Bubblegum. Sysum returned on 6 March at NGW Battle Lines teaming with Ace Matthews in defeating The Proven (Caz Crash & Sam Wilder). On March 19 Sysum's last 2016 match in NGW was at NGW Collision Course 2016, winning against Zack Gibson. Personal life Sysum is a former hammer thrower and American footballer. He also runs a lawn care business called Green Grass with his brother-in-law John Parsons. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' :*450 splash :*Falling Inverted DDT :*Falcon Arrow :*Dropkick *'Nicknames' :*''"The Hammer"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Evolution Wrestling' **Pro Evolution Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'World Of Sport Wrestling' **WOS Championship ([[WOS Championship/Champion history|1 time, Current]]) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Fan Page (1) * Facebook Fan Page (2) * Facebook Category:2012 debuts Category:English wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:Living people Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:Legacy Wrestling (UK) alumni‎ Category:Pro Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:World Of Sport Wrestling current roster